Amor no premeditado
by Miata Montesco
Summary: La voz firme, el tono seco. Los ojos claros de una persona tierna cuando habla de cosas importantes. El cabello anaranjado un poco despeinado. Ese chico que nunca será para ella. Kagura&Kyo.


**Claim: **Kagura Sohma, Kyo Sohma. Menciones leves de Kyo/Tohru.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Spoilers fuertes del manga.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Este escrito relata con más extensión lo que sucede en el capítulo 68 del manga. Para entenderlo mejor sería recomendable que lo lean primero, para que tenga esa "atmósfera". Sin embargo, puede entenderse si sólo han visto el anime.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I. <strong>Amor no premeditado._

El origen del afecto de Kagura hacia Kyo fue uno alejado de ser "puro". Cuando vio al gato anaranjado acurrucado en los brazos de esa chica que sonreía, algo dentro de Kagura se rompió estrepitosamente. La verdad la golpeó con fuerza. Esa chica, la chica de sonrisa bonita, lo había traído de regreso a casa. Mientras que ella, cuando eran niños, salió huyendo. Y para enmendar el error de haberlo abandonado como todos los demás, decidió que lo amaría. Que amaría al monstruo. El sentimiento de querer de Kagura tenía su raíz en la justificación de su culpa contra sí misma. Y Kagura, después de esa noche que pasó en casa de Shigure, lo supo.

Aquel día en que lo llevó al parque donde solían jugar cuando niños, en su primera y última "cita", se lo confesó. Por primera vez salió de su propia boca todo el dolor que había estado guardando desde esa noche, cuando sintió unos celos patéticos que aún le quebraban por dentro. Pero Kagura no habló de esos celos, ni del dolor que se había instalado en su pecho como una parte permanente de sí misma. Ella le habló de su egoísmo y le pidió disculpas; abrió su corazón con la parte más fea de su interior.

Ella no consideró los sentimientos de Kyo, sólo pudo verse a sí misma durante mucho tiempo. Necesitaba perdonarse por ser haber sido tan frívola con aquel niño que jugaba solo en el parque. Le dolía tanto decírselo, le partía el corazón. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

"Yo…te vi como un ser inferior…"

Kagura sabía que todos los seres humanos tenían esa parte "mala", la zona oscura, dentro de sí. Aborrecía esa naturaleza tan cruel. Aborrecía no poder ser más como Tohru; un poco más limpia, un poco menos arrogante. Pero ya no podía hacer nada más que pedir disculpas. Sólo le quedaban sus lágrimas y el silencio del joven.

"Perdóname, Kyo…discúlpame…perdóname…"

Escuchó los ligeros pasos sobre el césped acercándose a donde estaba. Tembló, apretó los labios. Solo una lágrima alcanzó a recorrer su mejilla al alzar la vista para verlo, con su semblante serio. Kagura se dio cuenta. Kyo había cambiado.

"No tienes que hablar de esto, si te causa tanto dolor."

La voz firme, el tono seco. Los ojos claros de una persona tierna cuando habla de cosas importantes. El cabello anaranjado un poco despeinado. Ese chico que nunca será para ella.

"No voy a poder llegar a amarte nunca, Kagura."

_Ya lo sabía_, fue lo que ella inmediatamente contestó dentro de su mente. _Porque la quieres a ella_. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, escuchando atentamente a las palabras más duras a las que se había enfrentado en su vida. Paradójicamente, venían de un Kyo calmado y sereno. Kagura sabía que el dolor que se expandía por dentro era a lo que la gente llamaba "un corazón roto".

"Al final, no puedo amarte. Eso es todo lo que quería decirte."

Aquel era el famoso dolor tan intenso, que ni siquiera provoca derramar lágrimas. El dolor en su forma más pura, un dolor limpio. Él la miraba directo a los ojos. Tan serio. Tan sincero.

"Si me viste como alguien inferior…no importa. No necesitas disculparte por nada."

Kagura siempre se consideró una persona fuerte, tanto física como emocionalmente. Estaba orgullosa de quién era. Pero con Kyo, eso sencillamente pasaba a segundo plano: ella fue sincera. Y él lo fue también. Él escuchó sin enojarse su confesión, y le dio esas palabras tan amables a cambio. Sí, así era Kyo. La barrera entre ambos que ella luchó por romper durante muchos años se agrandó. Ya no podía alcanzarlo.

"Me voy a casa", dijo ella casi en un susurro para evitar que la voz se le quebrara. Quizá siempre supo que jamás lo alcanzaría, pero lo intentó. Lo intentó con ganas. Lo intentó primero para enmendarse a sí misma. Pero, si lo siguió intentando aun cuando él sonreía sin inhibirse junto a esa chica, aun cuando sabía perfectamente que no tenía caso, no fue por masoquista, sino que, en el camino de la persecución, ella…

"Kagura."

Sus pensamientos se disiparon de golpe. Se detuvo, sin voltearse para encararlo. No podría sin echarse a llorar, no cuando el tono de su voz se había suavizado al llamarla. Se quedó muy quieta.

"Fueran cuales fueran tus razones, el hecho de que jugaras conmigo…me hizo muy feliz."

En el camino, aunque hubiera comenzado como un pretexto para justificarse ella sola, algo cambió. Ella siguió corriendo a sabiendas de que algún día tendría que detenerse.

"Gracias."

Kagura se había enamorado. La lástima dio paso a la ternura, su autocompasión se transformó en esa apasionada manera de demostrarle su cariño. Se enamoró de él de verdad.

"Kyo…Kyo" si no era amor, ese dolor agridulce no estaría allí. "Kyo…" si no era amor, esos celos no la atravesarían como navajas ni sentiría esa profunda tristeza al ver cómo él sonríe con calidez cuando está junto a esa chica. "Kyo…Kyo…Kyo…" si no era amor, hubiera encontrado alguna otra forma de enmendar el error ante la negativa de él desde el principio. Pero no. No se rindió porque dejó de ser un sentimiento estudiado, no se rindió porque a pesar de todo, ella se había enamorado profundamente.

Profundamente.

"Te amo…"

Kagura no gritó, como siempre hacía. No se avalanzó sobre él, no reaccionó de manera brusca. Permaneció en el mismo lugar, llamando al joven que ya había empezado a caminar para irse hasta que escuchó que lo llamaba. Las lágrimas resbalaron sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para detenerlas. Eran las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y no las desperdició en aguantarse el llanto.

"De verdad te amo…" las utilizó para expresarle ese sentimiento rechazado. Pero necesitaba que él supiera que a pesar de todo, tenía el descaro de quererlo de verdad. Kagura lo amaba con todo lo bueno y lo malo de ella.

Una mano se posó en su cabeza y la acercó con cuidado al pecho del joven. Los ojos de ella se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

"Gracias."

Hubiera querido que su confesión de amor se viera acompañada de una sonrisa. Hubiera querido decirle _gracias por dejarme amarte, Kyo_ después de que él le dijera que nunca podría corresponderle. El regazo del muchacho acabaría empapado en poco tiempo si ella no se apartaba.

"Gracias", repitió él. Y movió un poco, sólo un poco, los dedos entre su cabello. Y Kagura se quedó allí, en ese espacio al que jamás regresaría, llorando por horas. Él no la abrazó de vuelta cuando ella se aferró a su espalda, pero tampoco apartó la mano de su cabeza. Ninguno de los dos pronunció una palabra; sólo los sollozos de ella, y la respiración de él que percibía por el movimiento casi invisible de su pecho.

Ella se separó después de mucho tiempo. Apartó la cabeza, y él apartó su mano. Ella dio un paso atrás, se inclinó un poco y murmuró un _hasta luego_ muy bajito. Se dio la vuelta y corrió. No vio el rostro de Kyo, porque no deseaba que viera sus ojos seguramente inflamados de tanto llanto. Kagura deseaba mantenerse con una cara bonita frente a él. Aunque no sirviera absolutamente para nada. Aunque fuera su último pequeño capricho.

Esa noche, Kagura lloró tanto que con sus lágrimas hubiera podido llenar algún lago. Lloró como no había llorado nunca, hasta que los ojos le ardieron y la cabeza le dolió. Sintió que en una sola noche salieron todas las lágrimas que se guardó al saber que ella no sería la persona especial de Kyo porque él ya tenía una. Una que llegó un día con su sonrisa brillante y naturaleza dadivosa.

Pero el pensamiento que la consoló para poder dormir se lo guardaría para ella sola, como un pequeño premio de consolación. El Kyo pequeño que le llamaba, estirando sus manitas para alcanzarla, era sólo de ella. El pequeño Kyo que soltaba de tanto en tanto tímidas risitas. El Kyo distante, el Kyo malhumorado, el que le gritaba y se escapaba pero permanecía un poco más adelante, esperándola. Ya no la esperaría nunca, porque el Kyo del presente y del futuro ya no serían de Kagura jamás.

Pero Kagura había amado al gato primero.

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por leer; comentarios y críticas son muy agradecidos.<em>


End file.
